Computing devices with graphical user interfaces can include pointing devices such as a mouse or a touchpad. The pointing device generates signals that cause a change to the graphical user interface. A mouse is an accessory that attaches to the computing device. A touchpad may be integrated into the computing device such as the palm rest of a notebook computer.